blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Heath Grice
|chapter= }} was a mage of unknown affiliation. Appearance Heath was a slender middle-aged man with slanted eyes. He was very skinny, which can be seen from the tone of his face, and also has a large chin. Additionally, he had a short light-colored hair combed backwards. One of his most prominent features was the scar at the righthand side of his forehead, which was elongated across his face all the way to his left cheek. Heath wore an attire similar to a military uniform, which was also worn by his three subordinates. The attire consists of a dark-colored jumpsuit that covers his entire body with two belts strap around his neck. On top of it, Heath wore a light-colored shirt with elbow length sleeves that extends down to his knee. The shirt also has a short cape that only covers his chest area. The cape has circular ornaments at the circumference and a hood. Unlike Heath, the cape of the three subordinates extends all the way down and covers their entire body. Furthermore, Heath also wore a three-way belt, which is strapped around his torso. In addition, he wore three more dark-colored belts around his waist, where he also placed the pouch to carry his grimoire. Finally, he wore a pair of dark-colored boots. He also had a pocket watch, which he used frequently. The watch had a circular design with a button at the top. The button consists of a short tube with a sphere at the top, which was connected to another pair of tubes that were protruding to the sides. The tubes had an arc that were connecting them to each other. The watch had the Roman's numeric symbols for the hour marks, and the hands were needles with a circular design near the tip. The pocket watch is currently in the possession of the Magic investigation department after his death.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 10, page 2 Personality Heath was a calm and calculative person who was able to analyze his opponent and implement counter-attacks during his fights.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 4 Such examples were his analysis of Asta's abilities and execution of a move to dampen Asta's momentum when he charges toward him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 1-3 Heath also had a penchant on checking his pocket watch whenever he could, and he tended to put a timer on everything he did, such as his plans to execute the villagers in 3 seconds or breaking into Noelle's spell in 25 seconds.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 17Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 4-5 Aside from being calculative, Heath was also very ruthless. He thought of people that live at the Forsaken region of the Kingdom as nothing more than brutes who do not deserve any attention from people of higher statuses.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 5-7 This also led him to underestimate and mock people whom he believed to be inferior.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 12 He also did not hesitate to take life as he could calmly perform an execution on anyone, even himself.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 12-13 In contrast, Heath was also shown to have a sense of loyalty when he was willingly committing suicide to keep his employer's secret from being unveiled.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 1Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 10-12 Biography One day, Heath received a mission in which he and three other mages were to search for a certain object. Heath visited Sosshi, which was located at the Forsaken region of the Kingdom. As he arrived, the chief of the village tried to hinder their mission, but Heath killed him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 16 After that, he decided that he needed to eliminate the villagers before they could fulfill their main objective.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 2 Heath and his subordinates gathered all the villagers to the center of the village to execute all of them, but he failed to do so when Magna Swing interfered by neutralizing his attack with a fire magic spell. Seeing that someone was messing with the timing that he predicted, Heath launched an attack toward them, but once again his attack failed to eliminate his opponents.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, pages 12-19 Heath remained unfazed when one of his subordinates points out that the mages were members of the Black Bull. One of the mages, Asta, asked him about his reasoning on conducting such an act of attempted murder. Heath decided to give an answer that discriminated against the villagers of the Forsaken region rather than revealing his mission. He then combined his magic with his subordinates magic in an attempt to assault all of them continuously and finish the fight as soon as possible. Unfortunately, his plan failed as one of the mages whom he insulted, Noelle Silva, casted a spell that protects all of them.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 1-17 Heath was then ambushed by Asta, but he managed to soften the blow by freezing the ground where Asta was standing and quickly launched a counter-attack. He continuously tried to put Asta down while trying to break Noelle's spell. Suddenly Magna entered the fight by launching multiple fireballs at him and his subordinates. Feeling underestimated, Heath casually blocked the attack with his ice magic before realizing that a second wave of attacks are coming from behind him as Asta deflected most of Magna's attacks back at them. Realizing that the fire from the attack will not fade, Heath tried to freeze it but was surprised when Asta once again ambushed him.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 18-19Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 1-19 Asta's attack managed to cause Heath to faint.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, pages 1-2 When he regained his consciousness sometime later, Heath was restrained by Magna's magic, unable to use his magics. As Heath learned that he will be taken in for questioning, he used a magic tool inside him to commit suicide along with two of his subordinates to make his employer's information remained a secret. As the remaining pieces of the men fall, their grimoires disintegrated, the only remnant being Heath's cracked pocket watch. Battle Prowess Magics *'Ice Magic': A form of elemental magic that allowed Heath to manipulate ice. Heath had been shown to be proficient with this magic as he could use it in multiple ways.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 8, pages 2-4 Heavenly Ice Fang.png|link=Heavenly Ice Fang|Heavenly Ice Fang Crystal Ice Shield.png|link=Crystal Ice Shield|Crystal Ice Shield Ice Funeral.png|link=Ice Funeral|Ice Funeral *'Composite Magic': A form of magic in which Heath combined his ice magic with his subordinates' water magic and mist magic to create a strengthened version of his regular attack.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, pages 8-9 Cage of Infinite Hail.png|link=Cage of Infinite Hail|Cage of Infinite Hail Equipments *'Grimoire': Heath wielded a grimoire that contains various ice-based magic spells. It had a light-colored dust-jacket with diamond-shaped ornaments at the border each covers. The grimoire disintegrated once Heath commits suicide.Black Clover Manga: Chapter 7, page 11Black Clover Manga: Chapter 9, page 12 Heath grimoire disintegrating.png|Heath's grimoire disintegrates Fights *Asta, Magna Swing and Noelle Silva vs. Heath Grice Notable Quotes * Black Clover Manga: Chapter 6, page 17 References Navigation Category:Deceased